


Gravity Falls WenDip - Auch Mädchen schauen Pornos?

by TheRealSunray



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Comedy, Coming of Age, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealSunray/pseuds/TheRealSunray
Summary: Es ist wieder einmal Filmabend bei Wendy, aber das wütende Unwetter zwingt Dipper dazu, die gesamte Nacht bei ihr zu verbringen und sich seinen Gefühlen zu stellen.(Diese FF war zuerst als Porno gedacht, wurde aber etwas zu lang, weshalb ich mich entschied ein anderes Ende einzubauen. Dennoch habe ich ein Kapitel geschrieben das an die Ursprüngliche Idee angepasst ist und auf dieser FF basiert.)





	Gravity Falls WenDip - Auch Mädchen schauen Pornos?

Es war ein schwülheißer Tag in Gravity Falls und die drückenden Temperaturen wurden nur von dem Sommergewitter gedämpft das über die Stadt zog und alles in fahle Dunkelheit tauchte. Genau das richtige Wetter für einen gemütlichen Filmmarathonabend bei Wendy, bei dem all die grauenhaften Horrorfilmklassiker die Gravity Falls zu bieten hatte nicht fehlen durften.

Sie saßen zu zweit auf Wendys Bett und lachten lauthals über den Tod eines schlechten Nebendarstellers, der ein ebenso unschönes wie auch lächerliches Ende fand, indem er von einer Bazillionen Tannennadeln aufgespießt wurde.

„Oh nein!", rief er seinen schlecht auswendig gelernten Text. „Ich wurde aufgespießt von ganz vielen Tannennadeln! Diese Schmerzen!"

Er taumelte hilflos durch die Gegend. „Halte dich von Nadeln fern, hat mir die Voodoofrau noch gesagt!", jammerte er, stolperte über eine Wurzel und stürzte eine Klippe hinunter in den Tod. "Ohnein!", rief er dabei. Ich stürze in den Tod! Halte dich von Klippen fern hat die Voodoofrau gesagt! Ich Narr!"

„Wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen, Darran!" rief Wendy dem Sterbenden zu.

„Wäre er bei Cassie geblieben, wäre er durchgenagelt worden, anstatt durchgenadelt zu werden", steuerte Dipper bei und Wendy verschluckte sich fast an ihrer Limo.

„Hey, nicht schlecht", kicherte sie und überreichte Dipper in Anerkennung seines Spruchs ihre Pitdose. Die gleiche Dose, aus der sie gerade getrunken hatte. Ihre Lippen hatten diese Dose berührt, praktisch geküsst. Und nun sollte Dipper daraus trinken, was im übertragenden Sinne doch bedeutete, dass Wendy ihn küsste.

Dippers Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, während er die Dose wie ein heiliges Objekt in Händen hielt.

„Stimmt was nicht, Dipper?", fragte Wendy und Dipper riss seinen wie angewachsenen Blick von der Dose los.

„Alles gut", stammelte er und nahm einen großen Schluck aus der Dose.

Das war der beste Schluck Limo, den er je getrunken hatte und er würde ihn niemals vergessen.

'Das war der Höhepunkt des Abends', dachte sich Dipper, während Wendy der Gruppe Teenager mitteilte, wie dämlich es sei sich aufzuteilen, wenn sie dabei waren in einen verfluchten Wald zu gehen, der sie umbringen wollte. „Der Wald will euch umbringen Leute, da bringt aufteielen gar nichts! Da sind überall Bäume!"

Plötzlich änderte sich das Programm. Shandra Jemenez stand im Bild und obwohl sie offensichtlicher Weise im Studio stand, hatte sie einen Regenschirm über sich aufgespannt. Scheinbar regnete es durch das Dach.

„Hier ist Shandra Jemenez", sagte Shandra Jemenez, „und wir unterbrechen unser unterhaltsames Abendprogramm für eine Eilmeldung."

„Lass gut sein, Shandra", rief ein Mann im Hintergrund, der Wasser schöpfte. „Den Schwachsinn schaut sich doch sowieso keiner an. Niemand wird dich sehen."

Doch Shandra, ganz die professionelle Nachrichtensprecherin ließ sich nicht beirren. „Wie uns die Wetterstation berichtet, hat der Gewittersturm inzwischen Orkangeschwindigkeit erreicht." Im Hintergrund bliesen zwei Männer angestrengt ein Gummiboot auf. „Wir schalten nun zu unseren Außenreporter Mike Enslyn. Mike."

Mike: „Es regnet!"

„Wies chlimm ist es denn genau?"

„Es regnet stark!"

„Danke Mike. Wir bitten alle Bewohner von Gravity Falls ihre Häuser nicht zu verlassen." Shandra schlüpfte in einen großen Regenmantel. „Alle Straßen sind überschwemmt. Bleiben sie in ihren Häusern. Ich bin Shandra Jemenez und nun geht es weiter mit dem Abendprogramm." Sie sprang in das prall gefüllte Boot und richtete ihren Finger wie Washington auf einen fernen Punkt am Horizont, während ihre Männer paddelten.

Und das war das letzte was der Fernseher von sich gab. Eine Sekundespäter verzog sich das Bild und nur noch Schneetreiben flimmerte über den Bildschirm. Anscheinend hatte der Sturm die Sendeschüssel abgerissen.

„Ist das deren Ernst?"

Wendy und Dipper sprangen vom Bett und schauten aus dem Fenster. Durch den dichten Regenschleier war es schwer etwas zu erkennen, aber sie sahen, dass das Wasser mindestens kniehoch stand und die Straße sich in einen reißenden Fluss verwandelt hatte.

„Das sieht gar nicht gut aus", sagte Dipper.

Aber Wendy war weniger besorgt. „Alles cool, Dipper. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Da draußen sieht es aus, wie in Waterworld."

Wendy legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Hey, ich sag doch, alles cool. Mein Dad hat dieses Haus gebaut. Das ist sicherer als jeder Atomschutzbunker", sagte sie zuversichtlich. „Sieht so aus, als ob du hier übernachten wirst."

Wendy schmiss sich zurück auf ihr Bett.

Dipper sprang von der Fensterbank. „Ich? Hier? Übernachten?", stammelteer.

„Ja. Du. Hier. Übernachten", antwortete Wendy und verschränkte die Arme hinter ihren Kopf. „Da ist doch nichts dabei."

Für sie vielleicht nicht, aber für Dipper war eine ganze Menge dabei. Er wusste gar nicht ob er schon so weit war, einen so großen Schritt zugehen.

'Bleib cool, Mann. Bleib einfach cool', versuchte Dipper sich einzureden, während in seinem Hinterkopf die blanke Panik ausbrach.

„Ja, nein. Kein Problem. Überhaupt nicht. Das wird lustig." Er lachte etwas zu laut, etwas zu lange und etwas zu hysterisch.

Wendy hob eine Augenbraue. „Alter, bist du okay? Du schwitzt ziemlich."

„Nein, doch. Alles okay", brabbelte Dipper mit einem Mund der sich anfühlte, als wäre er mit Watte vollgestopft. „Ich muss nur mal auf's Klo." Er stürmte aus dem Zimmer ins Bad.

'Oh mein Gott! Oh mein Gott! Oh mein Gott', dachte er, während er wie ein Tiger im Käfig auf und ab ging. Er sollte bei Wendy übernachten! Und er hatte geglaubt aus der gleichen Dose zu trinken wie sie wäre schon der Höhepunkt gewesen.

Dipper stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem Waschbecken ab und starrte in sein Spiegelbild. Er wusste nicht, ob er das durchstehen konnte. Bei Wendy ein paar Filme zu schauen war kein Problem, aber die ganze Nacht bei ihr zu verbringen offenbarte eine erschreckende Anzahl an Möglichkeiten sich zum Idioten zu machen.

„Durchatmen Junge. Durchatmen", murmelte er und ließ die Luft stoßweise aus, wie er es mal bei einem Geburtsvideo gesehen hatte.

„Du schaffst das. Du schaffst das", sagte er zu sich und knallte sich die flache Hand ins Gesicht, was seinem ohnehin schon rotem Gesicht noch mehr die Farbe einer Tomate gab.

Er musste sich vorbereiten. So konnte er nicht rausgehen. Wendy hatte gesagt, dass er schwitze und damit hatte sie absolut recht gehabt. Dipper zog sein Shirt aus und griff nach dem Handtuch das neben dem Waschbecken hing. Er trocknete sich ab, so gut er konnte und griff kurz entschlossen nach dem Deo das vor dem Spiegel stand. Ax-Man war der Name und ein gewaltiger bärtiger Kerl, der eine ebenso große Axt stemmte, war darauf abgebildet.

Dipper nebelte sich in eine Wolke davon ein, bevor er sein Shirt wieder anzog. Dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein; seine Füße! Er war den ganzenTag in seinen Sneakern unterwegs gewesen. Bestimmt rochen seine Socken so stark, dass sie Wendys Zimmer wie eine Käserei riechenlassen würden. Dipper schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen und sprühte seine Füße ein. Er wusste nicht, ob das etwas brachte aber er durfte kein Risiko eingehen. Anschließend wusch sich Dipper Hände und Gesicht mit viel Wasser und Seife. Er wollte schon rausgehen, als er die Zahnpasta erblickte. Er prüfte seinen Atem, griff sich die Tube und drückte einen breiten Streifen auf seinen Finger, den er dann in seinem Mund großzügig verteilte.

Dipper spülte seinen Mund mit Wasser aus und überprüfte sein Äußeres ein letztes Mal. Das musste reichen. Er hatte alles getan, was er konnte.

Trotzdem, als er wieder in Wendys Zimmer trat, schlug ihm sein Herz immer noch bis zum Hals.

„War wohl sehr dringend." Wendy lag noch wie zuvor mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen auf ihren Bett.

„Äh...ja, total", sagte Dipper und blieb unschlüssig im Raum stehen. Eine ungeklärte Frage stellte sich ihm plötzlich; wo sollte erschlafen? Es gab nur ein Bett. Er würde wahrscheinlich auf dem Boden schlafen.. Das war okay, vollkommen okay. Ein Kissen und vielleicht eine Decke dazu würden ihm absolut genügen. Er würde wahrscheinlich sowieso die ganze Nacht lang wach da liegen.

„Was ist los?" Wendys Stimme riss ihn wieder ins Bewusstsein. „Du stehst da wie angewurzelt. Komm schon her." Sie schlug mit der flachen Hand neben sich aufs Bett.

Einen Moment lang wollte Dipper auf die Knie fallen und dem Himmel für diese Unwetter danken. Er hatte sich schon immer gewünscht, dass Wendy so etwas zu ihm sagte.

Stattdessen stakste er durch das Zimmer und legte sich neben Wendy. Er traute sich gar nicht sie anzusehen und starrte stur geradeaus, die Zähnefest zusammengebissen.

„Was machst du da? Du bist steif wie ein Brett."

Dipper warf ihr aus dem Augenwinkel einen Blick zu. „Bauchmuskeltraining", stieß er hervor. Schwitzt er etwa wieder? Lieber Gott bitte nicht.

Wendy kicherte. „Bauchmuskeltraining? Wirklich?" Sie streckte sich auf dem Bett aus und legte ihren Kopf auf das Kissen und sah ihn mit diesen wunderschönen grünen Augen an. Dipper fragte sich, ob er ihr jemals so nah gekommen war. Bestimmt nicht.

Zwei ungleiche Mächte kämpften in Dippers Inneren. Die eine war der Wunsch diese Nacht so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen, möglichst ohne sich komplett zum Affen zu machen. Dieser Teil lief nicht so gut.

Die andere Macht war die hoffnungsvolle Fantasie, dass dieser Moment eben niemals endete, sondern er, Dipper, für immer und ewig auf diesem Bett liegen könnte, zusammen mit Wendy. Aber das war höchst unwahrscheinlich.

Mabel und Gronkel Stan hatten mal gesagt, er würde niemals lernen seine Chancen zu nutzen, wenn er nicht hin und wieder auch mal etwas riskierte. Und wahrscheinlich hatten sie damit auch recht.

Außerdem, was für ein Risiko bestand denn schon? Es war immerhin Wendy. Er wollte ja nicht, dass sie beide miteinander rummachten, sondern nur die Nacht heil überstehen, ohne dass Wendy ihn für einen Vollidioten hielt, oder sich zwischen ihnen etwas änderte oder sie etwas von seinen Gefühlen für sie mitbekam.

Aber das Leben schien an diesem Abend einen grausamen Sinn für Humor zu haben.

Wendy stand auf und ging zu ihrem Kleiderschrank. Mit verblüfften Augen beobachtete Dipper, wie sie die Türen öffnete und anfing ihr Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

Mit einem erstickten Aufschrei drehte Dipper den Kopf zur Seite.

„Was machst du da?"

„Ich ziehe mich um. Du willst bestimmt nicht, dass ich in diesen Sachen neben dir liege", sagte Wendy vollkommen gelassen und einen Moment später hörte Dipper, wie sie ihren Gürtel öffnete und aus der Hose schlüpfte.

Sein Körper war zur Salzsäule erstarrt, aber in seinem Kopf herrschte Alarmstufe rot und ein größeres hin und her als in der MysteryShack, wenn Stan mal wieder glaubte, die „Leute aus Atlanta", wie er sie nannte hätten ihn gefunden.

„Sowas musst du mir doch vorher sagen", stammelte Dipper, als Wendy, nur mit einem bis zu den Knien gehenden Nachthemd bekleidet, wieder vor ihn trat. Dipper erkannte auf den ersten Blick die Muttermale mit denen ihre weißen Beine besprenkelt waren, wie Sterne am Nachthimmel.

„Ach, ist doch keine große Sache", meinte Wendy schulterzuckend. „Du und Mabel zieht euch doch auch im gleichen Zimmer um."

„Ja, aber Mabel ist meine Schwester", stellte Dipper klar. „Und selbstb ei ihr schaue ich nicht hin."

„Also ein richtiger Gentleman", grinste Wendy.

„Naja", murmelte Dipper peinlich berührt.

Wendys Lächeln schwand ein wenig. „Junge, was ist los mir dir? Du benimmst dich, als würdest du das erste Mal bei jemanden übernachten."

Dipper zuckte zusammen.

Wendys Augen wurden groß.

„Wirklich?", sagte sie erstaunt. „Das ist dein erstes Mal, dass du bei jemanden pennst?"

„Ja, ist es", gestand Dipper etwas zögerlich.

„Oh Mann, kein Wunder, dass du so nervös bist", sagte Wendy und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. „Ich schätze mal, das erste Mal bei jemanden zu übernachten ist immer was besonderes."

'Du hast ja keine Ahnung', dachte sich Dipper. „Du hast wohl recht", sagte er.

„Oh Mann, das erste Mal bei jemanden zu übernachten und dann auch noch direkt bei einem Mädchen und auch noch im gleichen Bett", zählte Wendy an ihren Fingern auf. „Das sind drei Highlights auf einmal. Das sind Dinge mit denen du später noch mal vor anderen angeben kannst."

Dipper rang die Hände, versuchte aber trotzdem gelassen zu klingen.

Es gelang ihm nicht.

„Wirklich?!",quietschte er und Dipper verfluchte seinen dämlichen Stimmbruch.

„Also, auf jeden Fall musst du dich erst mal entspannen", meinte Wendy, als Dipper seine Hände auf seinen Mund klatschte. „So wie gerade, als wir den Film geschaut haben und du diesen Spruch gebracht hast."

„Da habe ich einfach nicht darüber nachgedacht, was ich sage", sagte Dipper.

„Und genau so muss das auch sein! Du zerdenkst die Sachen einfach zu sehr. Hör auf dir über alles und jeden den Kopf zu zerbrechen und hau einfach das nächstbeste raus, was dir in den Sinn kommt."

Dipper dachte über Wendys Worte nach. Das klang doch eigentlich gar nicht so schwer. „Gut. Das sollte ich hinkriegen", sagte Dipper langsam. 'Gut Gehirn, du hast es mitbekommen. Jetzt herrscht erst mal Sendepause.'

„Klasse. Probieren wir das am besten direkt mal aus."

„Und wie?"

„Oh, ich habe da schon eine Idee", sagte Wendy mit einem listigen Augenzwinkern und nestelte an ihrem Rücken herum. „Schnell, sag das Erstbeste, was dir in den Sinn kommt." Und sie griff in ihren Kragen und zog ihren BH heraus.

Einen Moment lang war Dipper zu perplex, um auch nur irgendetwas sagen zu können. Er starrte einfach nur Wendy an, die ihren BH wie einenPreis in der Hand hielt und glaubte fast schon dessen Körperwärmeauf seinem Gesicht zu spüren. Dann, als wäre eine Blase in seinem Mund zerploppt, sagte er: „Das war das erotischste, was ich je gesehen habe."

Wendy lachte laut auf. „Na siehst du? Geht doch!", rief sie mit ihrem strahlenden Lächeln. „Ich wette, so was hast du deine Schwester auch noch nie machen sehen."

„Dafür fehlt ihr noch zu viel an zwei bestimmten Orten."

Wieder lachte Wendy auf. „Aber Mabel bekommt irgendwann mal richtig große Dinger, da bin ich mir sicher." Sie hob die Hände abschätzend vor ihre eigene Brust. „Nicht so wie meine. Da kommt nicht mehr viel."Und sie presste ihre Hände auf ihre Brüste.

„Wow",entfleuchte es Dipper, der aufleuchtete wie eine Weihnachtskugel.

„Na, wer wird denn da rot?", rief Wendy, spannte ihren BH wie einGummiband und schoss ihn in Dippers Richtung. Mit einem Aufschrei duckte sich Dipper darunter weg, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick war Wendy in der Luft und landete so hart auf der Matratze, dass dieser beinahe auf den Boden katapultiert worden wäre. Wendy packte Dipper und nach zwei Sekunden Rangelei war sie hinter ihm und hatte einen Arm um Dippers Hals gelegt.

„Das ist der Corduroy-Würgegriff", kicherte Wendy, während Dipper mits einer freien Hand auf die Decke klopfte um sich zu ergeben, auch wenn er Wendys Brüste an seinem Hinterkopf spürte.

Sie lockerte ihren Griff und Dipper rang nach Luft.

„Siehst du? Kein Grund zur Aufregung", sagte Wendy, den Arm immer noch um Dipper gelegt. „Und du hättest auch nicht so viel von dem Deo meines Vaters benutzen müssen."

Wieder zuckte Dipper zusammen. „Riecht man das?", fragte er verschmitzt.

„Ja, aber das macht nichts", sagte Wendy und ihr Gesicht war plötzlich viel näher an seinem Ohr. „Ich mag den Geruch." Dann wuschelte sie Dipper durch die Haare, aber wenn er sich nicht getäuscht hatte dann... hatte Wendy einen Augenblick lang genüsslich an ihm gerochen? Nein, das konnte nicht sein, oder?

Sie löste sich wieder von ihm und schob sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes.

Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen zwischen den beiden, zwischen dem sie nur das Rauschen des Sturms hörten, der an das Fenster schlug und Dipper seinen eigenen Herzschlag. Er legte sich auf das Bett und er und Wendy starrten auf den immer noch flimmernden Fernseher.

Dipper drehte den Kopf zu Wendy. „Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte er.

Wendy zog nachdenklich die Stirn kraus. Sie hatte ein Bein hochgestellt und ihr Nachthemd war fast bis über ihre Hüfte gerutscht.

„Hm", sagte sie, aber anstatt etwas vorzuschlagen musterte sie Dipper, der immer noch mit Weste und allem dalag und fragte: „Willst du nicht ein paar Sachen ausziehen? Ist dich sonst voll unbequem und warm."

Da hatte Wendy natürlich recht und Dipper wollte nicht schon wieder anfangen zu schwitzen, aus welchen Gründen auch immer und zog Weste, Mütze und Sneaker aus und warf sie auf den Boden. Shirt und Shorts behielt er lieber an.

„Undwas jetzt?", fragte er, als er sich wieder zurücklegte. „Schlafen wir einfach?"

„Auf keinen Fall!", sagte Wendy energisch und richtete sich auf. „Man sagt zwar bei jemanden schlafen, aber man schläft nicht. Das ist der Sinn der Sache. Man macht am beste die ganz Nacht durch! Und ich hab da schon eine Idee." Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, das Dipper nicht deuten konnte. Wendy stand auf und ging zu einem Regal.

„Weißt du was ich mache, wenn ich mich entspannen möchte?", fragte sie und griff zu einer DVD.

Dipper warf einen Blick auf das Cover und ihm fiel die Kinnlade runter.

„Ist das... ist das ein...."

„Ein Porno", bestätigte Wendy unverblümt grinsend.

Und wieder ein Grund, warum Wendy der coolste Mensch auf dieser Welt war. Nur sie würde es einfach so hinkriegen zuzugeben Pornos zu schauen. Natürlich hatte auch er schon Pornos geschaut, immerhin war er zwölfund hatte zu Hause einen funktionierenden Internetanschluss. Aber erwürde alles abstreiten, falls jemand die Seiten finden würde, zu denen er selbst Hand anlegte.

„Was machst du denn für ein Gesicht?", sagte sie, während sie die DVD einlegte.

„Ich...ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass auch Mädchen... sowas gucken", gestand Dipper.

Wendy ließ sich wieder auf das Bett fallen und griff nach der Fernbedienung.

„Pornos?", fragte sie offen. Allein, dass sie das Wort sagte jagte Dipper einen wohligen Schauer durch den Körper. Ein Glück hatte er seine Shorts noch an. „Auch Mädchen schauen Pornos, Dipper. Und mindestens genau so gerne wie Kerle. Vielleicht nur nicht ganz so oft."

„Und wie oft hast du dir den schon angeschaut?", fragte Dipper.

„Seeeehr oft", sagte Wendy vergnügt und drückte den Power-Knopf.

Oh verdammt, sie meinte das wirklich ernst! Das letzte Mal, dass Dipper sich in dieser Hinsicht erleichtert hatte, lag jetzt wie lange zurück? Eine halbe Ewigkeit, nur so viel wusste er. In der MysteryShack hatte er ja kaum eine Möglichkeit. Seine Schwester schlief im gleichen Zimmer und das Bad konnte man auch keine fünf Minuten benutzen, ohne dass Gronkle Stan an die Tür klopfte. Was sollte er denn machen, wenn sie sich jetzt wirklich einen Porno ansahen? Er würde auf jeden Fall einen Ständer bekommen. Nein, wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er den schon. Aber Wendy war direkt neben ihm. Für sie war das vielleicht nur ein Spaß, aber für Dipper würde das eine Höllentour werden.

Billige Keyboard-, und Saxophonmusik erklang und das Homemenü der DVD öffnete sich, in dessen Hintergrund lustvolle Filmschnipsel des bevorstehenden Spektakels abgespielt wurde.

Scheiße, jetzt war keine Zeit für falsche Zurückhaltung.

„Wendy, das ist keine gute Idee", platzte es aus Dipper heraus.

Wendys Daumen hielt über dem Playbutton. „Wieso?", fragte sie verdutzt.

Dipper versuchte genau so offen zu sein wie Wendy. „Ich weiß nicht... obich das aushalte", sagte er peinlich berührt und schaffte es nicht ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ist doch nicht schlimm, Dipper. Dann gehst du einfach ins Bad und..."Wendy machte eine eindeutige Handbewegung. „Aber dafür sind Übernachtungen da. Man schaut mit seinen Freunden Pornos und quatscht über Sex und den ganzen Kram. Und man muss sich über nichts Sorgen machen, denn was auf einer Übernachtung passiert, wird nicht ohne Zustimmung weiter erzählt. Unter keinen Umständen. Und glaub mir; das ist echt lustig. Ich habs mir zu dem Ding auch schon besorgt."

Dipper konnte nicht sagen, ob sie das ernst meinte oder nur behauptete um ihn ein wenig zu triezen.

Das wenige Blut das noch nicht zwischen seine Beine gelaufen war, zirkelte jetzt wild in seinem Gesicht umher und Dipper wurde sich mit einem Mal des Altersunterschieds zwischen Wendy und ihm bewusst. Wenn er jemals zu ihr aufholen wollte, musste er seine Chancen nutzen.

Außerdem, es war Wendy. Sie würde sich nicht über ihn lustig machen. Und es klang wirklich nach einer Menge Spaß, das musste er sich eingestehen. Wieso regte er sich eigentlich so auf? Hatte sich sein Gehirn etwa wieder eingeschaltet?

Irgendwo in seinem Kopf hörte er die Stimme von Gronkel Stan: "Du musst deine Chancen nutzen, Kleiner." 

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann."

"Sei nicht so ein Weichling. Du hast die Chance die Nacht neben einem wunderschönen Mädchen zu verbringen. Und sie ist auch noch Halbnackt."

"Sei Still, Stimme von Gronkel Stan!"

"Stell dir nur mal vor, wie sie neben dir liegt. Ganz dicht bei dir. Dass du schon ihre Wärme spürst. Und sieh dir diese Kurven an!"

"Das ist nicht Hilfreich!"

"Meine Güte, stell dich nicht so an. Es ist ja schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass du sowas über sie denkst."

"Aber das aus deinem Mund zu hören ist ekelig."

"Hey ich bin nur deine Innere Stimme. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich so klinge wie dein Gronkel."

"Kann ich dich nicht einfach irgendwie abstellen?"

"Oh nein. Das kannst du vergessen", erwiderte Gronkel Stans Stimme. "Ich mache hier jetzt so lange Terz, bis du das hier durchziehst. Wie sagt man noch in diesem Film? Corpus Noctum?"

"Du meinst Carpe Diem."

"Ja genau. Du hast die Chance die ganze Nacht neben diesem wunderbaren Mädchen zu verbringen. Was wirst du sagen, wenn du morgen zurück in die Mystery Shack kommst und Mabel dich mit Fragen löchert? Willst du sagen, dass du dich nicht getraut hast, oder dass es die beste Nacht deines Lebens war?"

"Die beste Nacht meines Lebens."

"Genau. Bist du ein Weichei oder ein Mann?"

"Ich bin ein Mann!"

"Genau! Also Carpe die Hölle aus diesem Diem!"

Dipper atmete tief durch und lehnte sich zurück. Diese Chance würde er auf jeden Fall nutzen.

„Okay", sagte er. „Aber ich brauche einen ganzen Haufen Taschentücher."

„So gefällst du mir schon besser", sagten Wendy und Gronkel Stans Stimme und Wendy drückte auf Play.


End file.
